Five Times That John Winchester Met Chloe Sullivan
by mysteryredhead
Summary: ... and One Time He Didn't. It's an accident, but they realise quickly how useful they are to eachother, and their mutual agreement to help eachother spans years, hunts, and death itself.


So, buoyed by the amazing response to 10 Commandments - my first official sojourn into Supernatural FF, I have decided to go ahead and post this, which are drabbles of exactly 100 words (I have a thing about that). SupernaturalXSmallville is one of my favourite fandoms. Also, an extension of #6 is on it's way! Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Five Times That John Winchester Met Chloe Sullivan and One Time He Didn't**

* * *

When John Winchester met Chloe Sullivan for the first time, she was being thrown clear across a field by the vengeful spirit of a corn farmer from the 1860s.

He catches her with a grunt and she snatches the shotgun from his feet when they hit the ground.

He knows they're going to get along well when she cracks it and smiles at the white salt residue before closing it, arming it and running full tilt back into the field.

He clicks off the safety on handgun from the back of his belt full of consecrated iron rounds and follows.

* * *

When John Winchester met Chloe Sullivan for the second time, she was standing at the door to her apartment, black and blue from the vanquished spirit, scowling.

"Did you bring coffee?" When he said no, she shut the door in his face.

He was shocked for only a moment. She's just like Dean. Good thing she lives above a coffee shop. He takes a chance and orders what Dean likes.

When he knocked again five minutes later she accepted the black coffee with a tiny smile and an open door.

She warns him, "I know what you are."

He's impressed.

* * *

When John Winchester met Chloe Sullivan for the third time, it's on the outskirts of Metropolis, and she's got a bundle of files waiting for him.

Usually she leaves the info at the door to his motel room, and he doesn't ask how.

He's concerned she's going to get caught; pulling, copying and occasionally editing police files. The fact that this recent bundle is mostly FBI just added to that.

"Don't worry John," she reassures him, "I'm very good at what I do."

He hopes so, because he's about to ask her to do something very, very, _very_ illegal indeed.

* * *

When John Winchester met Chloe Sullivan for the fourth time, she crossed the country to see him in less than a minute and he didn't question it, she's already swallowed the holy water.

The basement of the hospital was dark, and they spoke in whispers about the agreement made months ago in a dirty alley.

"You promised Chloe." She sighs and agrees, and doesn't question his actions, she knows by now that he won't listen anyway. He's more stubborn than she is.

"Keep 'em safe?"

She will. As per his request, she's been watching the Winchester boys for a while.

* * *

When John Winchester met Chloe Sullivan for the fifth time, they were both dead.

"Hey John."

"Hey Chloe." Both accepting the apparent limbo, her having been shot accidentally-on-purpose by Lex, him on a sort of illegal visit.

Trust John Winchester to sneak out of Heaven.

She tells him how bad things have gotten below and he starts to get angry, but she argues, like always. "You made me_ promise_ not to interfere! Look, don't touch, remember?"

He scowls at that, but then he has to go – apparently his absence has been noticed.

As he leaves he yells out, "Chloe, intervene!"

* * *

John Winchester didn't meet Chloe Sullivan a sixth time.

She does, however, do what he asked in what she has come to assume is purgatory, and _interferes_. Chloe to the rescue.

Some light hacking, a few phone calls, a little messing about with her advanced imaging software, some super-powered help from her friends and she's ready to go.

She does what she does best and tracks the Winchester boys.

When Dean opens the door to a curvy blonde, he does exactly what she expected and leers. She pushes her way in and has two guns trained on her instantly.

Winchesters.


End file.
